Black Leather
by evenstar1791
Summary: When Evelyn Chiyu's mother died, she hadn't expected to be brought to a place as near a brothel as can be.  *Rated M for extreme sexual situations!  only over 18 read!
1. Evelyn's Move

**1- Evelyn's Move and Discomfort**

I had wanted my first story to be something nice, but I honestly only had this in mind. No doubt Nakira will be the first to review and scold me for this piece—and probably in three different languages. But yes, if the rating and my warning in the summary wasn't enough…this story is—I think the right word is 'smutty'. So yes, you have been warned, three times now.

Read at your own risk.

%%%

Evelyn decided at the end of her first day in her mother's old friend Orochimaru's care, that she hated everything about the place, but loved one single aspect of it. She hated the cold damp of the place that made it feel like a snake's nest, and the hungry eyes of the prisoners Orochimaru kept for his human experiments as she walked by them. She hated how Kabuto would look at her longingly and how she knew that he wanted to do more to her frail form than perform experiments.

She absolutely hated the sounds coming from several of the rooms she passed on her way to her own—tortured sounds brought on either by gruesome experimentation or something Evelyn refused to even think about. But the boy she caught a glimpse of in the room next to hers seemed different. She saw something in him when she looked at him, something that told her he was…she wasn't sure what she felt she understood when she saw him.

She ended her day reading, but got the strange feeling that it would be the last day she would end like that. When the unexpected knock came at her door, she jumped, dropping her book. She opened the door warily, barely cracking it enough to look into the hall.

"Why are you here?" The boy she'd seen on her way in asked. Evelyn bit her lip, unsure how to answer that.

"Well…my mom died and…" She paused. "She was good friends with Orochimaru and left me in his care." He looked surprised, as though he'd been expecting something else as an answer. "Why are…_you_ here?" He shifted a little.

"I…ran away from home and ended up here." He paused and suddenly reached through the opening of the door to grab her wrist. "You should get out while you can."

"Why?" She asked, blinking at his hand on her wrist.

"You heard them on your way in." He said flatly. They both looked up at the sound of footsteps and the boy trembled a little before composing himself. "I need to go. You should get away before it's too late." He then hurried to his room. Evelyn stepped into the hall, about to follow him, when she heard someone clear his throat behind her.

"You shouldn't leave your room after dark." Kabuto said as she whirled to face him.

"And why not?" She demanded. He smirked and the look in his eyes made her shudder.

"Things happen in this house after dark." He said lightly and walked past her, going into the boy's room and shutting the door. the lock on the door clicked audibly and Evelyn went back into her room, shoving her imaginings of Kabuto's purpose in the room was out of her mind.

She sat at her desk and picked up her book to start reading again. The wall of her room adjacent the boy's shook with an impact and she looked up. Curious as another impact shook the wall, she put her book down and crossed the room to put her ear to the wall. So close to the wall, she saw a small round hole and looked through it.

In the next room, the boy was struggling to stay away from Kabuto, rage emanating from him. Kabuto slammed him against the wall again, wrapping nimble fingers around the boy's throat tightly. "We go through this every time, you'd think you'd learn to stop resisting." He said cruelly, using his free hand to disrobe the boy.

"S-Stop…" The boy pleaded, a ting of fear passing through his enraged tone. Kabuto tightened his hold on the boy's throat and he gasped, clawing at the older man's hand in an attempt to get free. His shorts were removed and his shirt torn open. Kabuto spun the boy around and tossed him like a ragdoll onto the bed.

The pale haired man crossed the room, moving his hands as he unzipped his pants and released something Evelyn didn't care to think about.

She almost turned from the hole to stop watching, but sick curiosity kept her planted in the spot. The boy sat up, completely naked, with his hand on his throat, gasping for air. Kabuto made it to the bed and shoved the boy down, pinning the boys arms over his head and bending over him. His mouth closed over the boy's nipple and he squirmed, gasping and trying to get away.

Kabuto's free hand wandered to the bedside table and his fingers squished into something—probably lube—before he lowered the hand to the boy's butt. The boy was silent for a long beat as the older man angled as though he knew that Evelyn was watching and pushed a slick, glistening finger into the boy's asshole. The boy gasped as Kabuto thrust his finger in the little hole and apparently hit his prostate.

The boy's penis started to stiffen and become erect and a warmth started pooling in Evelyn's lower body. As Kabuto pushed a second finger into the boy's hole and stretched the muscles, she reached a hesitant hand between her legs and brushed her sensitive place, astonished when her fingers became wet. She jerked her hand back and wiped the moisture from her fingers quickly.

The boy let out a strangled sound that sounded somewhere between a groan and a shout of rage and Evelyn was snapped back to what was happening in the room. Kabuto had released his hands, though they were now shackled to an iron loop on the wall, and was stroking the boy's penis. The boy writhed and tried to get away from him as the older man pressed his own stiff member against the boy's hole.

He visibly bit back a sob. "D-Don't…" Any further protest was drowned out as Kabuto rammed into him and the only sounds he could produce were animalistic grunts and angry groans.

Evelyn pressed her hands to the wall, about to turn away, though she couldn't pull her gaze from the two men as Kabuto raped the boy. Her crotch started to ache and without her really willing it, one of her hands wandered down to her nether region and slowly massaged her clit with one finger. The ache spread and she couldn't stop her hand from moving as she masturbated and watched the rape in the next room. Her breathing became ragged at the same time as the boy's and her back arched, pressing her body flush against the wall.

The boy gasped in pain and rage as Kabuto ravaged him. When his breathing became ragged, Kabuto stopped thrusting and pulled back. A restrained moan escaped the boy's throat at the loss of the intrusion, eliciting a smirk from the older man. Kabuto clipped a tight ring around the base of the boy's penis and he groaned. "P-Please…" He whispered reluctantly.

"Please what? Do you want to cum?" The pale haired man asked darkly, jerking the boy's hard member.

"No…please…" He shuddered under Kabuto's onslaught of touches. The man smirked and rammed himself back into the boy's rectum. He grunted and stopped thrusting. The boy shouted a wordless and pained gasp as Kabuto stepped back and zipped his pants with a satisfied look on his face. A trail of white cream spilled from the boy's hole as the man left the room.

Evelyn jolted and ran to lock her door, fervently hoping that Kabuto didn't have a key. She waited, glaring at her wet sticky fingers, but nothing happened. After a couple of hours, she ventured from her room and slipped into the boy's. He jolted, looking at the door fearfully. When he realized that it wasn't someone else to rape him, he curled in on himself as best he could bound to the wall and tried to hide himself from her.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Let me help you." She approached him and ventured a hand towards him. He cringed away from her.

"Don't…"

"I'm not going to hurt you. Let me pick the lock on those…" She reached for the shackles and pulled a pin out of her hair.

"Don't…please…" She ignored his protests and got the shackles unlocked, releasing him. He wrapped his arms around his legs, curling into a ball with his face hidden. Evelyn searched the room and found his discarded shorts. She scooped the garment up and held it out to him.

"Here. Are you hurt? I have healing abilities." He shook his head, not taking the shorts from her.

"Leave…"

"I just want to help you."

"You can't help…" Evelyn sat on the bed and ventured to put a hand on his back. He shuddered and moved away from her.

"Let me try. Please?" he paused, looking at her hopefully. "Please?"

"Why…?"

"Because I know what he did to you. Let me help." He shook his head a little and struggled weakly when Evelyn pulled him against her, holding him. "I can help you if you'll just let me."

"How would you be able to help?" She paused, suddenly unsure of herself.

"I…have healing abilities…I know he hurt you…" She said slowly, blushing scarlet. After all, she knew that the looks she'd gotten on her way in were partially her own fault for the way she dressed—just in a black bra and hot pants with tall black boots—and she was still wet from when she was watching the boy get raped.

"Were you…listening?" He didn't sound surprised, but a little angry. She nodded.

"The walls are pretty thin I guess." She shrugged, hoping he didn't know about the peephole in the wall. She pushed him away a little and looked him over, not allowing her eyes to linger on his lower body. Bruises were forming on his skin where Kabuto had grabbed him.

Evelyn hesitantly touched his neck and he flinched away. But she put a hand on his shoulder and her skin began to pale and almost glow as she touched him. He stared in surprise as she slowly and gently ran her hands all over his upper body, the forming bruises disappearing as she passed her hands over them. She paused when she finished. "Um…"

"How…?"

"Like I said, I have healing abilities…my dad…well, he wasn't Japanese."

"Who was he then? Is he dead?" Evelyn laughed a little.

"He's far from dead…but he can't let me live with him. His…father won't allow it."

"Why not?" She shook her head slightly.

"My father isn't human. I know it's hard to believe, but he's the Greek god of healing." She sighed. "I have a healing touch because of him." She stood and started to leave. The boy caught her hand.

"I don't know your name."

"Evelyn. What's yours?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." She nodded slightly.

"I should go…"

"Please…stay…" She paused.

"And do what? I need to sleep…and so do you." He dropped his hand.

"I don't…" He shuddered and sighed tiredly, as though he didn't want to admit something. "I don't want to be alone…" He whispered. He glanced at her and paused. She was examining him, and having a hard time forcing her eyes to move away from his still stiff member. He covered it with his hands and she blinked, looking away with a blush.

"Sorry." She hurried out of the room and back to her own. She leaned against the wall and resisted crossing to the peep hole to see what Sasuke was doing. The springs on her bed creaked and she jerked her head to see who was there.

"Well this is certainly a surprise." Kabuto's voice cut through the darkness of the room and Evelyn pressed herself against the wall, fumbling for the doorknob and an escape. She knew why he was there. he had waited until he thought she'd be asleep and had planned to slip into her room and rape her out of sleep.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? You were watching what I did to little Sasuke." Kabuto was in front of her in an instant, pinning her hands over her head and reaching down between her legs. His fingers brushed her slit and she gasped, squirming in an attempt to get away from him. "You're still wet even."

He pulled his fingers away from her crotch and shoved the wet digits cruelly into her mouth, choking off her air supply. "You saw what struggling did for Sasuke, absolutely nothing. I told you not to leave your room at night and you did. So you'll have to be…punished." He said with a sneer. He removed his fingers from her mouth and she gasped for air.

"Don't…" She managed to gasp before he caught her throat and released her arms. She grasped at his hand, trying feebly to free herself. Black encroached on her vision.

%%%

Too long? Too graphic? Too violent? Please tell me! Though it's only going to get worse for both Evelyn and Sasuke.


	2. Extreme Discomfort

**2- Extreme Discomfort**

So here's the second chapter—sorry it's been so long in coming. How can I put this…well yes, the sheer amount of sex is kind of daunting already. But never fear! Our heroes may actually escape—emphasis on 'may'.

Enjoy!

%%%

Before Evelyn could pass out, Kabuto released her. She slumped to the ground, grasping at her throat and coughing. Her hand started to pale and he grabbed her hands away from her neck.

"Oh no you don't." He dragged her to the bed and tied her hands to the iron bedpost. He positioned her so that she was kneeling on the floor beside the bed with her arms above her head. He unclasped her bra and smirked when he found the straps adjustable and therefore removable from the back of the bra. He flung the garment across the room and squeezed one of her full breasts tightly, pinching the nipple.

Evelyn gasped and bit her lip so hard she drew blood. Kabuto stopped pinching her nipple and grabbed her legs, yanking them from under her and lifting them onto his shoulders as he knelt in front of her. He shimmied her hot pants down her legs and pressed his thumb to her clit, rubbing lightly. She squirmed and writhed, trying to pull herself away from him by using the bedpost.

He slapped her breasts smartly and she shouted in surprise and pain. He then dropped her with a painful thud and she started to cry. He smirked and closed his mouth over one nipple, swirling his tongue around it and biting down cruelly. She bit back a scream and squirmed. He tugged on her breast with his teeth and massaged the other breast, his free hand moving from her slit to her butt.

He used her juices to slicken the hole and pushed his fingers into her. He stopped massaging her breast and moved his mouth to attend to the abandoned flesh as he reached into the bedside table drawer and pulled out a jar of lube and a long, thick vibrator. When she saw the vibrator, Evelyn started struggling again.

He smirked and licked the shell of her ear. "For that, I'll use your ass myself." She swallowed automatically and squirmed uselessly as Kabuto spread her legs lewdly and positioned the vibrator at her entrance.

"No…don't…please…" She begged, gasping as he teased her entrance. He laughed a little and shoved the vibrator deep inside her, switching it on. She screamed in agony and writhed, her body twitching and her muscles clenching around the intrusion. Kabuto smirked and pinched her nipples.

Her breath caught and she squirmed when Kabuto released his penis and pressed it to her butthole. "Please…stop…" She gasped, black encroaching on her vision as he thrust into and ravaged her rectum. She screamed in pain as the skin at the entrance ripped and she felt warm blood course down her skin.

The pain of it had her struggling not to pass out. She didn't succeed and passed out from pain before Kabuto filled her with so much of his seed that her stomach swelled.

XXX

Evelyn woke to gentle hands on her wrists, untying the ropes that held her hands aloft. She sucked in a breath and tried to squirm away from whoever it was.

"Calm down." Sasuke said quietly. She blinked and then tried to hide her nudity from him. He laughed a little and got her untied. She shifted and gasped in surprise. Whatever Kabuto had done to her after she passed out, he had left a vibrator inside her and left her butt ripped and bleeding.

"Why…?" She breathed, looking at Sasuke.

"I heard you screaming. It's a lucky thing Kabuto didn't lock the door behind him when he left…" He gingerly put a hand on her shoulder. "It hurts…doesn't it?" She nodded once.

"Why does he…?" She blushed scarlet at the thought. If Sasuke wasn't in the room, she'd be removing the vibrator and healing her battered rectum.

"Orochimaru's worse." Sasuke shuddered. "If you wanted to fix yourself up, I won't watch."

"I'll wait…" She tried to ignore the buzzing vibrator and the pain in her butt. She noticed that Sasuke was fully clothed again. "Are you…okay?" He nodded.

"After he…finished with you…" He shuddered. "He came back to my room and found me…the way you left me."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault." Abruptly, Evelyn pressed her hands to her belly, feeling that it was swollen.

"What…?"

"That happens sometimes when a guy…releases inside…" He answered with a faint blush.

"Oh…"

"You're…you were…a virgin…?" She nodded slightly.

"Yea…" She started to cry and Sasuke gently rubbed her back. She assumed he'd seen too many naked women to be bothered by her nudity. She almost asked him how long he'd been in that place, but she figured it wouldn't be a good idea.

"If you're hungry I'll try to get you something…but…" He paused.

"What? But what?"

"I think you really pissed Kabuto off…I doubt he'll let any food come your way today." He answered slowly.

"What?" She gasped. He shushed her.

"Calm down…" She shuddered convulsively, hugging her knees to her chest. "I'll leave so you can get comfortable." Sasuke started to leave the room and she clutched his hand.

"Please don't leave me…" She pleaded. "J-Just…don't look." He nodded and faced away from her. She adjusted and gripped the end of the vibrator. She gasped as she pulled it out and turned it off. Unsure where to put it, she set it on the ground before running her hands over her bruises and injuries.

When she finished, she stood and crossed the room, hunting down her discarded clothes. She dressed and sighed. "Okay…I'm decent."

"There's not much difference…why do you dress like that?" She blushed.

"I get claustrophobic if my skin is covered…so I wear the bare minimum…" She sat on the bed and started crying.

"What's wrong?" He sat beside her.

"I…I wish I could go home…or that my dad could take me away…even my aunt Artemis would be welcome to just take me away…" She sobbed.

"I understand…"

"Why haven't you left?"

"I can't…" He said slowly, looking away from her. Faint footsteps could be heard coming toward the room and they both looked at the door. "I should go…if anyone catches me in here; it'll be bad for both of us…"

"Like it won't be bad anyways?" Evelyn said sourly, but she nodded. "Go ahead…" He sighed and hurried out of the room. A few minutes after he was gone, a girl came into the room, carrying a tray with a single slice of bread and a glass of water on it. She silently set the tray on the bedside table and hurried out. Evelyn paused, wondering if the water or bread was drugged.

Her stomach growled and she sniffed at the bread experimentally. If it was drugged, she decided, it wasn't scented. So she ate the bread and sniffed the glass of water. It didn't smell like water to her, so she set the glass aside and didn't drink it.

XXX

A few hours later, Sasuke knocked on Evelyn's door and she hesitantly opened it. When she saw that it was him, she opened the door all the way to let him in. He saw the still full glass of water and frowned.

"What?"

"If they see that you didn't drink that…" He shook his head and Evelyn poured the water down the drain in the attached bathroom. "You're smarter than I was when I got here. I downed the whole glass."

"It didn't smell like water. If my nose tells me not to trust something, I'm not going to put it in my mouth." She paused. "Do you know what was in it? I didn't recognize the smell and I know what most herbal concoctions smell like."

"Some sort of aphrodisiac that Kabuto came up with…" He shrugged. Evelyn frowned.

"Then I'm glad I didn't drink it."

"He'll be able to tell…it takes a while to wear off…" Her eyes widened.

"You mean…he'll come back tonight?" Sasuke nodded.

"Unfortunately. If not him then…Orochimaru." He shuddered.

"And you said he's…worse than Kabuto?" He nodded once. "I don't want to go through that again…"

"Eventually…you'll get used to it…"

"Is that…" She paused. "I guess you're right." The door slammed shut and a lock clicked. Both of them stared at the door in surprise. "What the hell?"

"Shit." Sasuke said at the same time. They both ran to the door and yanked at the knob, trying to open the door. "Someone bolted it from the outside. We're stuck in here." Evelyn's eyes widened in panic.

"What are we going to do!"

"Calm down, for one." She sat on the bed and pulled her knees to her chest. A scent filled the air and she frowned.

"Oh no…"

"What is it? What's that smell?"

"Saffron…Devil's Weed…and something else…I can't quite place it…" Evelyn said with a deep frown. "I…I think I know why someone locked us in here…"

"Shit." Sasuke sat down beside her and she got up abruptly, crossing the room. "Evelyn…?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for us to be…you know?"

"Oh…" The aphrodisiac floating around the room acted quickly, leaving them both aching. But neither of them moved for a long time. Sasuke was the first to succumb, pulling his thing out of his pants and jerking himself off. Evelyn swallowed and turned to face away from him, locking her hands tightly around her ankles.

"Sasuke…are you okay…?" She asked slowly, chancing a glance at him. He shuddered, but couldn't answer. Her mouth watered and she couldn't look away from him masturbating. She swallowed and stood, crossing the room almost in a daze. Gingerly, she moved his hands from his thing. He blinked in surprise and pulled away from her.

"Don't…" He whispered. Evelyn had grabbed the waistband of his pants and when he moved, she accidently yanked the garment down his legs. She licked her lips a little.

"I…I think I can help…" She pulled his pants the rest of the way off and dropped them beside the bed. He shuddered and covered his erection with his hands. Evelyn crawled onto the bed and pushed his hands away, hesitantly trailing her fingers along the length of his thick member.

"Evelyn…don't…" He protested and she stopped.

"Sorry…" She sat back, twisting her hands together. She started trembling and her knuckles turned white from the effort of trying to keep from touching herself. Sasuke paused and put a hand on her shoulder, shifting so he was on his knees and facing her. She looked away from him and moved a little away.

He closed the distance and winced. Evelyn looked at him and saw the pain in his expression. He was absolutely _needing_ it as much as she was denying herself. He at least had numbed himself to the embarrassment of it all and was willing to try and relieve himself. He glanced away from her, blushing.

"You…you don't have to do anything you don't want to…" She blinked in surprise. She paused to answer, thinking. She physically needed some sort of relief, but she also _wanted_ it. She _hated_ to admit it, but she _desperately wanted_ it.

"I…" She swallowed her pride painfully and turned fully to face him. "I want to."

"There's a difference in _wanting_ and _needing_." He said flatly, clearly not believing her.

"I know that…I _want_ to." She paused. "But that doesn't matter if you don't…" He cut her off with a gentle kiss and her eyes slid closed. His tongue ran across her lower lip and she opened her lips to allow him entrance to her mouth. He explored her mouth with his tongue, a hand resting on her breasts.

She twisted her hands around her back to unclasp her bra and pulled it off. Slowly, he pressed his thumb to her nipple. Her breath caught and her head tilted back. Sasuke paused, but kissed a burning path to her breasts, gently licking her pert nipples and lavishing attention to her flush skin. Her back arched and she fell backwards onto the mattress.

He moved with her, carefully avoiding biting her accidentally. He rested a hand over her snatch and gently moved the crotch of her hot pants away from her secret folds. His fingers slipped into her wet slit and he rubbed her clit with his thumb. She moaned in blissful relief at the touch.

He raised his mouth to kiss her again and she lifted her hips in an attempt to get his fingers deeper inside her. Something between a blissful moan and a yearning whimper escaped her throat. Sasuke shifted and positioned himself at her entrance. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers dug almost painfully into his shoulders. Smoothly, he sheathed himself inside her and waited a moment.

She screamed as he hit the mouth of her womb. "Y-You can move…" She said when she caught her breath. He started slow, but set a quick pace when she seemed comfortable.

%%%

Oh, drugged…that's not good. Again I apologize deeply for how long it's taken me to finish this chapter. This story is pretty much just sex with a plot, so it's going to be a slow update as I'm in the mood to write it.


	3. NOTICE

Moving to DeviantArt~! Preexisting posts here will remain, but anything new will be found at .com

Stories with mature content (Pretty much all of them) will require a DeviantArt account to view so I can keep maturity filters correct. Go watch me there and keep an eye out~!

I'm doing this to satisfy my own beliefs as there is no mature content filter on . My preexisting stories will also be available in edited versions on DeviantArt, so feel free to read those and tell me what you think.


End file.
